¿Por qué?
by Anniih
Summary: Era la pregunta de Alfred, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a su hija? Sólo reaccionó en tomar el revólver. *US & UK, AU*


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) © Anniih.  
**•Advertencia: **Abuso infantil, sin nada de narraciones de las acciones del abuso. Universo Alterno.  
**•Pareja:** Estados Unidos con Inglaterra. No hay orden.  
**•Nota: **Un Fic que subí hace tiempo a Deviantart. En ese momento me dio cosa escribirlo…

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

**.**

Es de las pocas veces que Alfred lleva a su hija de siete años a la escuela, Arthur lo mandó porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa como para darse el tiempo de dejar a la menor. Él, como buen esposo aceptó sonriente.

Van de la mano. A lo lejos se ven muchas mamás con sus retoños despidiéndose antes de entrar a clases, con un beso en la mejilla, casi marcándolos por el color del labial. Por suerte eso no le sucedería a Amalia, a no ser que tenga una afición por pintarse los labios…Arthur lo mataría.

Se detiene frente a la escuela y suelta la mano de la menor, quien trata de aferrarse para no entrar. Ha estado un poco rara estás dos semanas, no quería ir a clases, ni estar con sus amigos, mucho menos tener ánimos de comer. Creyó que estaba enferma pero, no demostraba ningún síntoma de alguna enfermedad, resfriado o fiebre, o un tonto dolor de estómago causado sin querer por la comida del de orbes verdes. Por eso, no le dio importancia, quizás era parte de la edad.

Aun así, Amalia no quiere dar un paso adentro de su escuela. No quiere, prefiere regresar a casa, escribir en su diario y estar con papá.

Alfred, la obliga. Tiene que estudiar, no puede faltar a clases aunque esté solo en primaria. Y si vuelve a casa, Arthur le hará un cuestionario de por qué está aquí. Inventarle que se sentía mal, no funcionaría. Sabe cuándo miente Alfred.

Después de que ella se negara entrar, obedece con su semblante apagado, afirmando los tirantes de su mochila sobre sus hombros. En verdad, no desea entrar a _esa_ clase.

Mientras, Alfred sonríe con las ganas de que el día pase pronto para ir a recoger a su hija. Da media vuelta y regresa a casa.

La pequeña Amalia se sienta donde siempre, al medio del aula junto a su amiguita. El profesor no ha llegado, y espera a que no. Le asusta verlo al frente explicando matemáticas.

Justo en eso, aparece saludando cordial. Todo empieza normal y con ánimos entre todos, menos en ella. Se esconde en su propio cuerpo, mirando a cada rato la hora para salir al receso en el reloj de la pared sobre el pizarrón. Juega con el lápiz grafito y la goma de borrar. Luego alza la mirada azul al igual que su padre hacia el maestro, quien es llamado por otro pidiendo que salga a conversar. Son veinte segundos solos en la sala, sin que ningún niño se pregunte qué fue lo que pasó, solo se dedican a jugar y preguntarse si alguien tiene los ejercicios resueltos de la multiplicación y división. La hija de Alfred y Arthur está en su mundo, durando así hasta oír su apellido desde la puerta del aula. La llama su profesor.

**. . . **

Kirkland se sentía agotado por ordenar las habitaciones, gracias a Dios hoy no tiene trabajo en su oficina, y aprovechó tirarse boca abajo sobre la cama matrimonial. Al fin dormir tranquilo, sin que Alfred se le tire encima. ¿Entenderá que no debe tirarse mientras duerme y descansa? En esa gran cabeza le debe quedar alguna neurona que siga funcionando…

Escucha su voz…por favor, que no lo moleste.

El americano entra al cuarto de ambos y nota que está dormido. Por arte de magia lo comprende y lo deja a solas, haciendo curvar los labios al inglés. Es lo mejor del día.

Ahora tiene que buscar con qué entretenerse, no quiere dormir, no tiene sueño. Tampoco tiene hambre. Uhm… ¿un tour por su casa? Es aburrido pero, al menos ayudará a pasar el tiempo.

Primero va a la cocina, no tiene hambre, tiene sed. Se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja, y calmado sale de allí pasando por la sala, viendo dos habitaciones frente a sus ojos: La de su hija y al del matrimonio.

Está claro que ha Arthur no lo quiere molestar, y entrar al cuarto de su pequeña es invadirle la privacidad. Vamos, ella no tiene dieciséis años como para esconder secretos de tener pretendientes, desobedecerles en no fumar ni consumir alcohol. Tan solo tiene siete años, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Absolutamente nada, a lo menos su amor platónico, de esos cantantes o grupos de jóvenes que hacen revolucionar las hormonas femeninas. No podía creer ni ver que una niñita de seis años gritara por Justin Bieber… la niñez de hoy en día…

Entonces, entra al cuarto de la menor. No hay nada anormal. Hay peluches, juguetes, muñecas, su pijama doblado sobre la cama con diseños de Barbie, prácticamente todo normal. Recuerda que dentro de estas cuatro paredes, antes era un cuarto de una bebé. Ambos se esforzaron en decorar debatiéndose si el color de las paredes serían rosadas, violetas o amarillas. Era un tema, a lo que se pusieron de acuerdo en elegir los tres colores, que más adelante la menor exigió un verde suave.

Suelta una risilla. Han pasado muchas cosas en esta habitación, el primer cambio de pañal, el primer biberón, el primer llanto, la primera sonrisa, las primeras palabras, todo que Amalia aprendió e hizo fue en este lugar lleno de magia. Secretamente, entre Arthur y él, tienen guardada la ropa de bebé, toda la ropa.

Saliendo de las lindas memorias, gira sobre su cuerpo y visualiza accidentalmente una agenta o diario sobre el escritorio de estudios. La curiosidad lo mata, no obstante, no es bueno meterse a leer en los diarios de una niña, puede encontrar los chicos que le gustan…

Pensándolo bien, su deber como padre es saber lo que piensa su hija, y si le gusta un chico, tiene que saber su nombre.

Coge el diario con sus manos temblorosas. Tiene un poco de miedo, ¿qué sucederá si encuentra algo horrible de él y de Arthur como padres? ¿Pensará que son malos? ¿O buenos? ¿Y si escribió que más adelante los enviaría a un asilo de ancianos? ¿Y si hubiera preferido a otros padres?

Calma Alfred, si es así, hablara con ella, asunto arreglado.

Y decide leer la tercera hoja del diario. Traga con dificultad.

_Querido Diario:  
Hoy, papá y papi se pusieron a pelear como siempre, pero como dije antes, no son de esas peleas fuertes gritando en separarse. Sus peleas son especiales.  
Esta vez fue por una uva. ¿Quién discute por una uva?  
No los entiendo…pero los quiero de todas formas._

¿Cuándo discutieron por una uva? ¡Oh, ya recuerda! ¡Pero no era su culpa, fue Arthur quien se comió todas las uvas! No es justo…

Sigamos. Otra hoja a la suerte.

_Querido Diario:  
Tengo miedo de contarle a mis padres, tampoco puedo hacerlo, me dijo que si lo hacía les haría algo malo.  
Tengo mucho miedo, estoy asustada y no sé qué hacer…  
De nuevo lo hizo. El profesor de matemáticas me sacó de clases y me llevó al patio de atrás…_

Al leer, ya no era gracioso.

Su garganta se aprieta como su pecho. El corazón bombardea con fuerza como la angustia más potente que jamás haya vivido en su vida, queriendo no leer más, pero a la vez su instinto paternal le dice seguir aunque sea doloroso y no lo quiera creer.

_Me dijo que me daría un dulce si…_

No desea pensarlo ni imaginarlo. No es verdad, lo que escribió es una broma que trata de asustarlo, casi nublando su vista.

…_me subía la falda._

Sus manos se mantienen sosteniendo de manera invisible el diario que ha caído al suelo, mientras su expresión en el rostro, atormentada y dolorosa, las lágrimas escapan sin contención sin ser la muerte de un pariente cercano o de su mejor amigo.

Su pequeña hija está siendo abusada y no lo sabía. Le había dado señas y no las vio. Por eso el cambio de actitud tan repentino, por eso no quería ir a la clases, por eso prefería usar pantalones y no faldas. Por eso hoy no quería soltarle la mano.

Y… ¡Mierda! Se encuentra en la escuela y posiblemente ahora…

Se apresura en limpiarse el rostro y salir corriendo fuera de la casa a ir a buscar a la menor. Se escucha un portazo despertando a Arthur. Se pregunta qué demonios le ocurrió para salir tan brusco.

Hecho una bala, retira a la trigueña de la escuela esperando afuera, contando los segundos a que la profesora de turno no demore tanto en traérsela sana y salva. Cuando se la trae, le coge la mano enseguida sin despedirse ni darle las gracias a la profesora, únicamente se aleja caminando lo más rápido sin soltar a la pequeña, quien se pregunta por qué su padre la retiró tan temprano.

Arthur también pregunta lo mismo. ¿Por qué la retiró en plena clase? ¿No ve que la despista de sus estudios? Así no tendrá una buena educación, por Dios. Sin embargo, Jones no lo oye, solo sigue a la menor al cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando al británico con demasiada curiosidad y confusión, rascándose la nuca. Debió suceder algo no muy grato para que Alfred actúe serio encerrándose con la hija de ambos, quien se sienta en la cama observando como su padre se muerde la uña del dedo pulgar, ya que éste no sabe cómo hacerle las preguntas, no puede hablar con ella como si fuera una adulta, apenas tiene siete años. Inocentes siete años.

¿Cómo lo va hacer? Solo tiene que comenzar por otro tema antes de preguntarle, ir despacio y jugar con sus sonrisas. Eso es.

Curva los labios y cierra los ojos. Los abre y se acerca a la menor, sentándose en el suelo frente a la cama.

― ¿Por qué no te quitas los zapatos? ―la mirada la baja para desabrocharle los cordones a la rubia, recibiendo el impulso de alejar el pie, llamando la atención del norteamericano. Quiere que no la toque. Sonríe― ¿No quieres que papá te quite los zapatos?

_Papá._

Finalmente la pequeña deja que se los quite, mientras tanto lo oye.

― ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Bien? ―inicia la conversación teniendo cuidado de no irse al grano. Amalia le responde con la voz baja, todo está bien― ¿Y cómo te va en matemáticas? ¿Complicado? ―sube la vista azul, pareciendo que no sabe nada, agregando si tiene problemas para entender la materia.

―Un poco. ―tan solo un poco difícil.

― ¿Y el profesor enseña bien? ―aquella pregunta no la pensó, haciendo que ella no conteste. El indicio de agarrarse del cubrecama la delata angustiando al padre, terminando de quitarle los zapatos.

Esa angustia de saber la verdad, de escucharlo de la boca de su hija le carcome. No puede más, tiene que preguntarle directamente, porque si no hace algo, Arthur lo sabrá y lo matará por quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y peor, su niña seguirá sufriendo, es la víctima.

Entonces, toma las manos trigueñas con las suyas, juntándolas con presión sin dañarla, mostrándole preocupación y que estará protegiéndola ante todo.

El miedo en la menor es notorio, sin soltarse. A su padre lo nota desesperado.

―A nosotros no nos va a pasar nada, recuerda que soy tu padre héroe ―afirma más sus manos―. Pero mi amor, necesito que me digas qué te ocurre, qué te hace ese profesor…

**. . . **

Luego de ver por última vez la espalda de su esposo, se hizo una relajante taza de té quedándose en la cocina, viendo la televisión que instalaron para no aburrirse mientras cocina. De repente, sus oídos escuchan ruidos saliendo de la habitación de la menor, puerta abrirse, una búsqueda desesperada en los muebles de la sala, y la puerta de la entrada del hogar retumbar por todos los rincones.

La única persona que se le viene a la mente es Alfred. ¿Salió? Se asoma a verificar, él se ha ido sin decirle nada. Hace un pequeño y rápido viaje con la mirada por el lugar, algunos de sus libros del estante se removieron de sus sitios. Se puso nervioso, ahí se yace un revólver, ¿acaso Alfred…? Sobresalta revisando, hurgando con la mano pero no encuentra el arma, lo que quiere decir que su marido se fue con él. ¿Está loco? No puede andar por la calle con un arma, ¡estúpido!

No, espera. Alfred no saldría así como así sin avisar y con un arma, saliendo de la habitación de Amalia. Algo ocurrió y no lo sabe. Comienza a preocuparse, entrando al lugar mencionado. Su pequeña hija está de pie, arremangándose los bordes finales de su camiseta, queriendo decirle la verdad, más le dificulta.

¿Qué ocurre? Los segundos corren y no quiere imaginar la atrocidad que hará el estadounidense.

―Padre fue a ―trata de levantar la mirada, pero la desvía―…donde mi profesor…

― ¿Dónde…? ¿Pero…? ¡¿Y para eso tiene que sacar el arma?! ―Arthur enfurece, ya que su pareja no tiene ninguna justificación para hacer eso. ¿Por qué quiere matar al maestro de su hija? No hay nada grave que lo haga actuar de esa forma. Tiene que alcanzar a Alfred…

―Padre ―esta vez Amalia llama al inglés, dispuesta a decirle todo con miedo―, él…

No puede. Baja la cabeza y sus pómulos ruborizan de nervios, de inmovilidad amenazadora. Se muerde el labio, las piernas le tiemblan, y sus ojos azules se cristalizan. Los cierra, caen gotas.

Y es cuando Arthur entiende lo del profesor y de que Alfred haya salido hecho una bala con un revólver. Aun así, con las mismas ganas que su esposo, no se pueden marchar de sangre. Tiene que detenerlo antes de cometer la locura.

Toma el rostro de su hija y luego la sostiene de los hombros, explicándole que no se mueva de la casa, que no salga y que no le abra la puerta a nadie. Volverá pronto con el norteamericano.

Coge las llaves de la casa y sale corriendo. La escuela no está tan lejos, solo son cuadras que cuentan los segundos que el de lentes ya haya hecho lo que tenía que hacer por la menor. Debe llegar a tiempo, no quiere verlo detrás de las celdas, no quiere que Amalia piense que es un asesino aunque lo haya hecho por su dignidad. No podría vivir distanciado de Alfred. Ahora más que nunca su niña necesita a los dos.

― ¡Alfred, no! ―justo a tiempo lo detiene bajándole el brazo. Le iba a disparar desde la entrada de la escuela, donde el hombre salía del aula.

Le quitó el revólver y lo hizo girar hacia la pared, para no ser vistos.

― ¿Qué tenías pensando hacer, imbécil? ¿Qué quieres, irte preso? ―suena rudo, es la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras lo sostiene del rostro fijamente mirando sus ojos comenzando a derramas lágrimas desesperadas y angustiosas.

―Só-Sólo obedecí a mi in-instinto, Arthur…yo ―su garganta se atora, el pecho le presiona por no hacer nada, por no hacer las cosas bien como las que hace su esposo. Cuando quiere hacer algo bueno, se equivoca, y también al tratarse de su hija―… ¿Por qué adoptamos a una niña? Te dije que era mejor un varón, las niñas traen muchos problemas, hay que cuidarlas para todo, ¡y mira ahora!

En la euforia americana, Kirkland le da una cachetada haciéndolo callar y causándole dolor en la mejilla. Alfred se toca, aturdido.

―No hables estupideces ―frunce el entrecejo, debería agradecerle de no usar el arma en él por decir que hubiera preferido a adoptar un niño. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que era mejor una niña, además tenía rasgos parecidos a los suyos, y si en estos momentos no quiere hacerse cargo, las puertas están abiertas para irse lejos―. ¿Crees que no tengo las ganas de matarlo también? Las tengo Alfred, tanto que le trituraría el asqueroso pene que tiene.

―Arthur…

―Pero tú… Escúchame bien ―seguro de sí mismo, sabe que Jones no sería capaz de aceptar irse y dejarlos, realmente no sería capaz, adora a Amalia aunque no sea de su sangre, aunque ninguno por ser hombres es imposible engendrar. También adora y ama Arthur, por eso lo escuchará―, ¿quieres que tu hija tenga un padre en la cárcel? ¿Quieres dejar de verme?

Claro que no desea nada de eso, no desea que su hija tuviera un padre asesino, pero era por ella, y tampoco desea alejarse de Arthur. Vivir en la inmensa soledad.

No quiere.

Presiona los parpados con tanta fuerza que se echa a llorar a los hombros del inglés, y éste también lo hace. Lloran, por su pequeña trigueña, por no querer mancharse las manos de sangre aunque sea justificada. Solo les queda confiar en la justicia, es lo único donde depositarían las esperanzas de ver a ese hijo de puta secándose en la cárcel.

Y así fue.

Unos cuantos niños más habían sido abusados por el mismo profesor. Las evidencias eran más que claras, no se necesitaban más que esas. Estaría de por vida allá dentro de la cárcel.

A Amalia la enviaron a una psicóloga, quien la ayudaría a salir adelante, pero tal vez no olvidaría lo que le sucedió cuando vaya creciendo, mas sus padres estarían dándole su apoyo, aprendiendo estar más atentos.

Un día cualquiera, van a comprar a una tienda. Alfred no encuentra por ninguna parte su helado favorito, se enoja con él mismo dejando la mitad de su familia sola comprando una nueva mascota para la menor, algo extraño para Arthur, ya que quiere una iguana. Se supone que las niñas prefieren animales tiernos, no reptiles. Sin más remedio, compra la mascota, esperando que el vendedor le entregue la jaula, la comida, y obviamente la iguana.

En tanto su hija le dice que irá a ver afuera si viene su otro papá con el helado, si es que lo encontró, sin entender la razón de querer ese helado y no otro, todos refrescan. Se queda afuera, mirando con una sonrisa. De repente un señor se acerca, bajando un poco a su estatura queriendo preguntarle algo.

Arthur voltea y enseguida llama a la de orbes azules, dirigiendo su semblante serio, de un pirata amenazador protegiendo su tesoro hacia el sujeto. La niña va a su lado.

―No te separes de mí. ―exigente la pega a su cuerpo mientras paga, siendo afirmado por su chaqueta a esperas de que el estadounidense aparezca ahora, no podrá llevar tantas cosas de un animal en sus dos manos, cuando debe tener ojo en la menor.

En verdad, ahora están más atentos en cuidarla mejor. No era que antes lo hacían mal, solo pensaron que jamás les tocaría lo sucedido. A cualquiera le puede suceder, hasta el más rico.

Y el helado de Alfred, aparece. Es único, es de sabor melón-sandía.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Como mencioné, me dio cosa escribirlo, nuca puse a Amalia en una situación así. Además quería ver a Alfred en acción, hubiera sido mejor usar la bala.

Mantengan a los niños lejos de los curas.

Saludos!


End file.
